Robbie LeBlanc
Robbie Mathew LeBlanc, also known as Mouse, is a CNA child. He usually can be seen roaming the halls of ARHS having encounters with nutters such as Bird, Snips, and Parkey. He enjoys provoking them into saying stupid phrases. Robbie currently lacks a job but he will sometimes have one cleaning mini splits with his father, Big Rob I. Other than that, he is probably 110% gaming in his man cave. Mouse has many abilities; mostly having to do with farts, his belly, and his rear end. His weaknesses usually have something to do with his nose and ears. Teddy has several enemies. These include Gary, Darien Terrio, and Ketchup & Mustard. Origin Birth As most CNA Children are born, Mouse grew from a flower in the CNA Hay Gardens. Mrs. Tucker is the guardian and the creator of the blooming flowers. Part of her duty includes giving the flowers certain traits so that the person that will eventually bloom out of the flower will be the best they can be. While Big Rob's flower was in the process of growing, N. Tuck decided it was time for the beautiful perennial to earn its unique qualities. She began the solemnity as she usually does, by playing her cherished and venerable recorder hymn. Once the Sacred Trees of the Fort Area started to ditto the song, she began giving traits. She decided the wee flower she looked down upon would be vigorous, dainty, and a great dancer. She then proceeded to twerk on the flower, granting it the fine abilities Robbie possesses today. CNA During his time at CNA, Mouse was a menace. He frequently got angry at people for obscene reasons and was rambunctious. A lot of this, however, was blown out of proportion due to the strict mindset and rules of CNA. He garnered the nickname "Pop-up Robbie" during this time, due to his habit of jumping up whenever a question was asked. The name is still used to refer to Robbie during this era. EBC Mouse decided to take it easy during his time at EBC. That being said, he still had the Pop-up Robbie mindset during this time. This resulted in fucked events occurring around him; such as him fighting Parker Fisher, having his phone destroyed by Skip, and jumping Dickey Brook top name a few. ARHS Once Robbie got to ARHS, he was out of the Pop-up Robbie mindset. He mostly spends his time roaming the halls provoking Bird, Parkey, Snips, and any stunned individuals he comes across. He's decided that he doesn't want to do any advanced courses, so he gets to encounter this individuals all the time. Personality & Behaviour Mouse has a bizarre personality. He has a short temper, very willing to tell idiots off. This has resulted in him ending his friendship with cuties such as Nicholas Archer (luckily they are friends again). He will sometimes fail to interpret a very obvious phrase or message due to his rodent logic. He has very hairy legs which he uses to pick up the ladies. He's an ass-man. Hobbies & Activities Teddy has many hobbies he partakes. His favourite would be gaming with his friends and being a super cool gamer. His other hobbies include watching Pawn Stars, going to the gym, going for trouses, and drawing portraits of people. Powers Belly Deflect Robbie's belly deflects anything that strikes it. It can also absorb energy and unleash it later. Triple Fart Robbie farts three times in a row, confusing his opponent and raising his overall power by 125%. Rodent Squeal Robbie unleashes a loud war cry that intimidates his opponent. Bear Punch Robbie uses his stored energy to punch his opponent. Pop-up Surprise Robbie surprises his opponent and begins to dance. This deals quite a bit of damage. Weaknesses Teddy has a few weaknesses. If one were to grab him by his ear lobes, he would be in shock for a few seconds. Another weakness involves his nose. If someone were to tickle it, Mouse would quickly fall asleep. Enemies Robbie's got a few enemies. His main enemy is of course Gary Payne. This is due to the fact that Gary seeks the Fenwick Emeralds; something Robbie wants to prevent. If Gary got the Fenwick Emeralds, he would have unlimited power. Another enemy Robbie has is Darien Terrio. They started hating each other once she shaved a strip of hair off of Robbie's shin; this angered him immensely. Finally, he shares the common enemy of Ketchup & Mustard, no explanation needed. Notable Quotes "I don't wanna have to pick up pig shit." "He's probably got amoebas or something on his dick." "Uh oh." "That's what I told you not to do." Trivia * Robbie once threw up because he decided to have pizza and orange juice for breakfast. * Robbie has the most nicknames out of anyone in ARHS. * Robbie once got in trouble because he was caught pissing on the CNA walls. This was due to Jay Gilroy daring him to do so and Trinity Chapman tattling. * Robbie has a large, hairy arse. * Robbie's an ass man. * Robbie once severely injured a mouse with a styrofoam minecraft sword. Category:CNA Children